Is that a Smile?
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Minnie is smiling, and we are getting TOTALLY freaked out. Why the deuce is she smiling? XD A series of short one shots about Minnie's smiles- so rare, and so odd when they happen. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

"She's up to something. I can tell." I whispered to my girlfriend.

"Who?" She muttered back distractedly.

"Minerva. She's... well, there's only one way to put it- but it's never happened before- I think she's, well _smiling_." I replied.

"I don't think that's an 'up to something' smile, it's more of a post sex glow."

"Let's ask her." We sidled up to her, smiling innocently.

"Hiya Min! How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, why?" she responded. "What did you two do?"

"What makes you think we did something?" my girlfriend said.

"Your smiles. They are far too innocent."

"You see Minnie, that is just what we were talking about. Your smile makes me think that you're up to something, but Lyzzi here thinks that you just had sex. Which one is it?" I asked.

Minnie blushed. "Neither!" she exclaimed. I looked at Lyzzi,

"She had sex." Lyzzi declared. We turned to Minnie. "Who was it? Was he good? Where?"

"I am NOT telling you about my sex life!" Minnie screeched. The noise in the common room dropped considerably at her statement. We stared at her.

"Fine. Merlin! Tom Riddle, amazing, fourth floor broom closet." She said, not looking at us. I did a happy dance.

"Wait- you mean the one right next to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Lyzzi asked.

"CRAP! We forgot silencing spells!!"

**Hope you enjoy it! I did!**


	2. Chapter 1A

**A/N: This story is made for RandomnessIsMyDrug!**

I, Albus Dumbledore, has officially just had the most embarrassing hour of my life. And That includes the whole love potion mixed with Veritserum fiasco! Why you ask? Well, let's go back thirty minutes or so.

There I was, teaching my first year students- who probably now have a lot of questions and nightmares- how to correctly change a needle to a matchstick, then to a pine needle, and then back to a match, when we heard a sound, rather like a giggle. I wasn't concerned; I merely thought that it was some older student pranking us or something. So, I continued teaching.

I then heard a door open, and someone whimpered a bit. Then there was a moan, and cloth moving, as if someone was stripping. My eyes widened in realization, but I was frozen. Merlin, I did not want my first years to hear this. A few were staring out the doorway of the room, wondering what was going on. Well, I certainly wasn't going to tell them.

We heard a gasp, and a desk started moving. More muffled moans were heard through the door.

"Merlin, Tom! Faster!" Was heard clearly through the door. All that went through my head was _Oh my... was that Miss McGonagall?_ "Tom. Yes, more Tom." Unfortunately for all involved, it was Miss McGonagall and Mister Riddle, in a broom closet... shagging.

Next there more grunts and moans, and the desk was rocking back and forth. The whole class was open- eyed, looking at the door, their matchsticks quite forgotten. The ordeal finished with a "Fuck!" from both Miss McGonagall and Mister Riddle. I crossed the room and closed the door, and went back to my desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, what was that?" asked a particularly small Ravenclaw.

I felt myself blushing, and I winced. "Erm... Class dismissed, no homework." I said hastily.

"But sir, you didn't answer my question!" she said.

"That is a question for your parents, in few years." I responded, deflecting the question. "Now, class dismissed!" Thankfully, they all filed out. I sank to my desk, bright red, and wondering how the hell I would be able to face Miss McGonagall and Mister Riddle in their Transfiguration class tomorrow.

**A/N: Woah! Did you guys know that 'pranking' isn't a word, but 'prank' is? My mind is totally blown! Erm, if you wonder why Dumbledore didn't cast a silencing charm, it's because he was too shocked to do so.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry **_Hermione _Ron Minerva

Harry! Guess what!

**What Ron?**

I figured out that McGonagall started teaching the year your parents were born!

_Congratulations, Ronald. You can do basic maths._

But this means that she could be only 64!

**Ron, that's kinda old...**

Yeah, but I thought she was like, I dunno, 90 or something!

_Ron! That's a terrible thing to say!_

**Oh, yeah! Random note- I found out that Sirius, Remus, and Dad used to call her Minnie!**

**Erm... why is Professor McGonagall smiling?**

_Oh, she just had a meeting with Umbitch- er, Umbridge._

She probably scared the old cow out of her pink cardigan.

**No, I would think that Umbitch would make her frown. I mean, they loathe each other more than Snape hates my dad!**

_Well, maybe something went in McGonagall's favor._

I don't know. It seems very crabby to me!

**Erm... crabby?**

_I think he means 'fishy', Harry._

**Oh. So, why is she smiling? It keeps getting bigger!**

Se que elle ont dit!

_Professor!_

I am smiling, Mr. Potter, because I can read every word on this paper. And Miss Granger, you are correct about. I like your name for her.

Professor, are you feeling okay?

Why shouldn't I be, Mister Weasley?

**Well, you're normally more uptight about this stuff...**

If you three had been paying attention, you would have noticed that nobody was listening to me, therefore I told you all about the broom closet next to this classroom, and something that happened there about 40 years ago. So, I am not mad at you.

_What happened with Umbitch- sorry! I mean Umbridge!_

Oh, a chandelier fell on her, and her tea was spiked with love potion, she got attacked by fairies, a venomus tentacula found it's way into her office, a few nifflers came with it, um...The Great Hall got swamped- I wouldn't advise going to dinner- and we all got hexed, and we still don't know what it does.

_**Ummm... okay?**_

Why are you all staring at me?

_Professor, we might know what the hex does- although it was only meant for the Toad._

What did you do?

Well, we MIGHT havefound a hex that made people act like teenagers, but that's probably not it...

**Ron! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone!**

You're joking, right?

_No._

I need to tell the others.

Aww... don't tell Umbridge, please?

I'll think about it.

**A/N: Yeah, the broom closet thing that happened 40 years ago? It was in Chapter 1(A). Give me reviews! They're like drugs, except cheaper and more affordable!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Guys!!!" Sirius skidded into the room.

"Padfoot! Finally! Is the prank finally ready?" James asked.

"You betcha! The buckets have 5 gallons of red or gold paint in it. Moony, did you set up the spells?"

"Yep!"

"Prongs, the crystallized pineapple is in place, right?"

"You bet your arse, captain!" **(Don't own Star Trek)**

"Okay, here comes Slughorn. Put on the cloak, quick!" The four boys threw on James' invisibility cloak, and then turned to the action.

"Oh crap. Is that Professor McGonagall?" Sirius asked, and everyone paled.

"What do we do?"

"We could run like hell down to the Quidditch Pitch, and get lost in the crowd!"

"Won't work- she'll know its us."

"Guys, we don't have time. He's seen the bait."

The Marauders turned to stare in horror as the seen unfolded. They saw Slughorn go for the box, with McGonagall looking at him in distaste. She didn't notice the buckets until it was too late. Her screams mingled with the Marauders and Slughorns' as splotches of scarlet and gold paint that looked like lions/griffins rained down on her. She looked at herself, then at Slughorn (who was lying on the floor after being knocked down by the paint), then back again. The Marauders held their breaths, scared of what she would do to them.

"Well, Horace, at least you have decided to support the right team today." She commented, her voice cracking a little. "Scarlet and gold look good on you."

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Minerva!" But it was too late. Professor McGonagall had given into giggles, which, as Slughorn tried to stand up, turned into gales of laughter. She was not clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Seeing her like that, doubled over with paint all over her, had all the boys stuffing their fists in their mouths so the teachers wouldn't hear them laughing.

When they reached the pitch, Remus turned to the others. "Her name is Minerva? And she SMILED?" he asked incredulously.

"I think that was a bit more than laughing, Moony. That was practically hysterics. And I think that her name id Minnie from now on." Sirius said, laughing. The others agreed with both statements.

They had just managed to calm down when Minerva-

**What did we say about her name?**

**Sorry!!** Minnie. **Happy?**

**Yes, that's much better.**

Anyway, they had just managed to calm down when Minnie came on to the field, still laughing and covered in paint. Her hair had come undone at some point, and she looked years younger. She walked over to the Marauders, who were in fresh gales of laughter.

"Young men, that was amazing! I won't deduct points for excellent spell work." She said. They grinned at her. "However, I don't want it to happen again."

"Of course not, Minnie. I must say, you look very pretty with your decoration!" Sirius winked at her.

"Don't ever do that again Black, or you will regret it." She strode to her seat, with the rest of the teachers looking at her incredulously.

**Like? Don't like? Want more? Review then! I know you're reading his, so don't even pretend! Even a smile or a frown would be good!!**


End file.
